Erza Knightwalker
Royal Army |previous affiliation= |occupation=Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division |previous occupation= |team=Royal Army Captains |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Royal Capital of Edolas |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= Erza Scarlet |magic=Magic Spear: Ten Commandments |manga debut=Chapter 170 |anime debut=Episode 79 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Erza Knightwalker (エルザ・ナイトウォーカー Eruza Naitowōkā) is part of the Edolas Kingdom and is the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. She is the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet. Appearance Knightwalker is a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back, but it was later reduced into a short bob haircut in an attempt to have her troops distinguish her from her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Scarlet. Knightwalker wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 15-19 Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Knightwalker is sadistic and cruel, showing no sympathy towards her enemies; killing them without mercy. She was involved in the killing of over half of the members of Edolas Fairy Tail, thus, earning her epithet. She puts a great deal of pride in her title, and, as a result, she took it as a personal insult when Lucy told her that Erza Scarlet happens to be a staunch ally of the Earth Land Fairy Tail Guild, whose loyalty to her friends was also unquestionable. This led to her becoming more hostile than she already was towards Lucy, and even opted to kill her by dropping her from a great height.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 6-9 Knightwalker also appears to value her pride as a Captain for the Royal Army, and Carla making her prostrate herself by kneeling down seemed to tarnish her ego. When Panther Lily informed her of Happy and Carla's rebel status (made even worse by the fact that Carla wheedled information from her mere moments ago regarding the location of Natsu and Wendy by "falsely" claiming to be the daughter of Shagotte),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 12-15 the latter became the first whom she targeted to kill. However, her victory streak has made her overly arrogant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 15-16 As such, she doesn't take losing very lightly, as seen when Erza Scarlet managed to temporarily defeat her off screen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 16–17 After being beaten by Erza Scarlet for the final time, Knightwalker acts gentler, having been touched by her counterpart's words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 14 Synopsis Edolas arc Erza Knightwalker is the Fairy Hunter in Edolas, set to destroy the Edolas Fairy Tail. In a mission to capture and exterminate the Edolas Fairy Tail members, Erza fails since the guild is able to teleport away. Erza is then surprised to see the 4th Army Captain, Sugarboy, arrive at the scene. After he comments that the guild moves very quickly, Sugarboy informs Erza that since the Anima Plan succeeded, all the Army Captains are to return to the Royal City. Sugarboy also informs Erza that the Earth Land Mages and Magnolia townspeople are turned into a giant Lacrima. Erza smiles after hearing the news, knowing that the Magic in Edolas will be stable for a while.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 10-18 Erza and Sugarboy then return to the Capital and admire the giant Lacrima with the 3rd Army Captain, Hughes. As the three walk, talking about the Magic Power and the lives of the people within it, they meet up with the Royal Army's Chief of Staff, Byro. Byro complains to Erza, pointing out that she still hasn't captured and eliminated the only remaining guild in Edolas, Fairy Tail. Hughes and Sugarboy defend Erza just as the 1st Army Captain, Panther Lily arrive. After telling Hughes and Byro to be quiet, Panther Lily leaves. Erza, commenting on Panther Lily's moody attitude, tells the others that he isn't pleased about the captains' competition to see who destroys the rebels first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 6-9 Later, Erza encounters Happy, Natsu, Carla, and Lucy in the secret underground pathway they are sneaking through. Erza's soldiers capture everybody besides the cats, believing that the cats are the ones who led the fugitives to her. Erza says "Exceed" and everybody around starts to bow, including Erza, while Carla looks shocked and disappointed after realizing she had unknowingly helped the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 15-19 Erza later arrives at Lucy's cell to execute her. Lucy tries to persuade her that on Earth Land, she is a member of Fairy Tail, and is a good, responsible person to whom everyone can count on. Although initially surprised, Erza ignores this comment and begins to drag Lucy by her hair, telling her not to confuse her with her Earth Land counterpart. Lucy tries to get her to let her go and help her save her friends, saying that Erza is not the type of person who would laugh at someone's suffering. Erza ignores her again and suspends her over a balcony, telling her that she likes to look at other's suffering, and that is why she is titled 'Fairy Hunter', as she has killed dozens of members of Fairy Tail. After saying goodbye, Erza lets Lucy fall from the balcony, luckily, Lucy is saved by Carla and Happy at the last moment. Carla then tries to exploit Erza's lack of information and presents herself as the princess of Extalia, and the daughter of Queen Shagotte. She then tricks Erza into revealing the location of Natsu and Wendy, then tries to get her releasing Wendy and Natsu, which almost succeeds. However, the rest of the royal guard arrives, and Panther Lily informs Erza that Carla and Happy are the "fallen" (traitors). All three then attempt to escape, leaving Erza, who is extremely angry for being deceived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 5-15 Happy and the others are soon cornered by the Imperial Guards of Extalia and the Royal Army of Edolas. Among them are the Army Captains, including an extremely angry Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 18-19 When Faust activated Code ETD, Erza notices Carla, Happy, and Lucy use the confusion as a way to escape. Thinking that the three are heading towards the West Tower's Basement, Erza commands her forces to go after them and fortify the defenses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 2-7 Just as Lucy, Carla and Happy are running down the stairs, Erza arrives and throws her spear at them, causing an explosion that stops them in their tracks. Erza then goes up to Carla and is about to kill her but Happy stands up and shields in the middle of the two. Erza merely smirks and decides to kill Happy first when, preceded by an explosion, her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster arrive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 12-18 Seeing her soldiers fall to Gray's Ice Magic, Knightwalker quickly evades his attack and tries to strike him, only to be stopped by her Earth Land counterpart, resulting in each Erza inflicting a minor scar on each other's faces; Knightwalker wipes off some of the blood coming from her scar, then smears it across her left cheek in acknowledgement of Scarlet's power, noting that she did not expect herself to be in the way of her duties, much less an equal in fighting skill. With that, the two Erzas introduced themselves and begin their battle while the other Fairy Tail Mages leave to find Natsu and Wendy. The Fairy Hunter first used Silfarion to battle with speed, but is quickly matched by Titania's Flight Armor, much to Knightwalker's surprise. Knightwalker then uses Mel Force to blow a strong tornado to stop Scarlet, and quickly follows with Explosion to end the battle, but Scarlet negates the damage using her Flame Empress Armor, shocking Knightwalker once more. Erza Knightwalker then comments on Erza Scarlet's ability to change both armor and weapon, and reveals that she can change her weapon too, enabling her to increase her battle strength physically. With that, Knightwalker proudly states that she will reveal the true powers of the spear, the both of them prepares for another round.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 2-12 Despite wielding her spear, Knightwalker is eventually defeated and her armor was taken away by Erza Scarlet, who disguised as her in order to gain access to the control room. However, even though she is laden with injuries, she still manages to vault over the control room walls and release Faust from Erza Scarlet. Reaching her anger limit, she is then seen staring daggers at her counterpart as Team Natsu rides Coco's Legion to the Lacrima Island. She cuts her hair off to shoulder length in order to distinguish herself from her counterpart, and orders the Raizo Squad to chase after them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 11-17 After the Lacrima is sent back to Earth Land and everyone rejoices, Knightwalker makes an untimely appearance. Equipped with a new armor and a cannon-like weapon, she blasts a hole through Panther Lily, claiming that the battle is not over yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 19-20 As the Royal Army chases after the Exceed, Erza Knightwalker waits for and ambushes Lucy, Gray, Erza Scarlet, and Coco. When she saw that her counterpart is coming after her, Knightwalker tells her squad to land down, and she will take care of Scarlet herself. The both of them then declare that there are no rooms for two Erzas, and one must perish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 15-20 The two continue to fight, evenly matched, to which Knightwalker pulls out her strongest weapon, Ravelt, and Scarlet her strongest armor, Armadura Fairy. With their strongest assets now at their disposal, the two charge at one another and strike, but only end up destroying their spear and armor respectfully, using up the last of their Magic Power and causing the floating island they're on to fall. Knightwalker refuses to give up the fight though resort to using her fist turning the fight into a brawl on the falling rock. All the while, she argues that the whole Anima plan is necessary to revive their world. But Scarlet disagrees, showing that they're still fighting despite no powers, and people won't just die because there's no Magic. They have the strength to continue on and all things, living or otherwise, have a voice. These words get through to Knightwalker, who realizes Scarlet's right. The two soon hit the ground in a crater; both are alive but weakened and cannot move. Knightwalker acknowledges her loss and concedes to Scarlet, but Scarlet asks if there is such a thing as winning or losing since they are, after all, the same Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 6-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 4-17 With Knightwalker and Scarlet having made peace, Anima begins to take Scarlet back to Earth Land. The two Erzas bid one another final farewell in happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-14 Abilities Master Spearmanship Specialist: As an Edolas Mage, she uses special weapon for casting spells, the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. With her Magic Spear, Erza is a seasoned fighter whose great skills in battle enabled her to kill Mages from the Edolas Fairy Tail. Her strength is enough for her to be regarded as a worthy rival by her Earth Land version, implying equality in combat prowess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 6-9 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though she lacks internal Magic, she makes up for with amazing brute strength and some skill in unarmed combat, having nearly defeated an exhausted Erza Scarlet in a fist-fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 10-17 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Spear: Ten Commandments (魔鎗 テン・コマンドメンツ Masō: Ten Komandomentsu): A Magic Spear which is one of strongest Edolas weapons. By changing the spear's form, the Erza Knightwalker can use 10 kinds of Magic that the spear provides.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Page 12 *'Default Form:' A spear that splits into 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. It can give off a small timed explosion that damages the surrounding enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Page 13 (Unnamed) *'Silfarion' ( Shirufarion): A spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead that increases Knightwalker's speed dramatically, however, its speed was matched by Scarlet's Flight Armor. This spear also improves the jumping power of the user.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 8-9 *'Mel Force' ( Meru Fōsu): A spear with a wide spearhead with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a glowing orb connecting to the shaft. It enables Knightwalker to perform a vacuum wave against the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 9-10 *'Explosion' ( Ekusupurōjon): A spear that creates an explosion around the point where the spear hits, Scarlet, however, used the Flame Empress Armor to decrease the damage. The explosion does not damage the user.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 10-11 *'Gravity Core' ( Gurabiti Koa): A spear that unleashes an orb of strong gravity. This was used to stop Erza Scarlet's Trinity Sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 6 *'Blue Crimson' ( Burū Kurimuson): A spear that divides into two: one attacks with fire and one attacks with ice. Knightwalker combines the two abilities to attack her enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 6-7 *'Rune Save' ( Fūin no Yari, Rūn Seibu): A spear that cuts through opponents' Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Page 7 *'Saint Spear, Ravelt' (聖鎗 レイヴェルト Sēsō, Reiveruto): The strongest form of the Ten Commandments. It is made by the best blacksmith in Edolas, and its power is strong enough to shake the world with a single hit. It was destroyed by Scarlet's Fairy Armadura attack but not before also bringing down said armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 6-9 **'Ravelt Shocking Spear': Erza charges the head of the spear with Magical energy and attacks the target with a powerful Magical wave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 8 *'Cannon-Spear Form': A form of her spear that seems to be able to blast shots of energy that can pierce through objects and foes. The name and full ability of this form have not been revealed yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 19-20 (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Erza Knightwalker appears as a playable character in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Trivia *Erza Knightwalker remains virtually unchanged from her original concept. *Eight of Erza's ten spear forms have exactly the same name and power as Haru's Ten Commandments from "Rave Master", except for Sacrifar and Million Suns.Rave Master's Ten Powers *Due to censorship, in the anime, Knightwalker's armor was copied by Erza Scarlet, while in the manga, it's stolen, leaving Erza Knightwalker wearing only a cloth.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 89Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 11 *After Knightwalker's initial clash with Scarlet, they both gained a scratch on their face. In the manga, the scratch bled, and Knightwalker used her own blood to paint two stripes on her left cheek.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Page 8 This was different in the anime. Though they both received a scratch on their face in the anime, it didn't bleed, most likely due to censorship.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 86 Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"I relish watching people suffer. As my nickname suggests, I've killed countless Fairy Tail Mages."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 8 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"For the sake of eternal Magic I cannot lose!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 11 Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker: Rematch References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Edolas Category:Counterpart Category:Needs Help Category:Former Antagonist Category:Featured Article